taldorei_indy_dd_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal'Dorei Indy D
Welcome to the Tal'Dorei Indy D&D Campaign Wiki You are an odd collection of improbable allies, gathered together after traveling on the same caravan that was attacked by a black dragon. While escaping from the dragon you encountered a woman asking for help, leading you to a band of kobolds in tunnels heavily trapped. At the end of the tunnels you found the body of the woman's child within some demonic circle, completely drained of blood. Closer examination showed the outlines of the circle were filled with blood. A cultist with an imp ally attacked the party before escaping through a back tunnel that was rigged to collapse behind him. Before leaving the kobold caves, one of you found an amulet with the image of a devil and put it on, giving them the ability to cause necrotic wounds with their attacks. The party traveled to the closest city, the city of Emon. While there the party was attacked by the cultist and his imp. On his body the party found a piece of amulet similar to the one already found. A dream showed how to put the amulet back together, and the next day it was put together. Coincidence or not, a meteor streaked out of the sky at the same time and landed far off in the distance. The party got a job protecting a dwarven caravan. You agree to the job as you both need the money and it is also rumored that the dwarves might know the reason why the dragon is uncharacteristically attacking caravans and where it might be. The caravan ends up being robbed by "the bandit" and her allies, who made off with a small chest from the dwarves. The party killed one of the bandit allies and captured another one, giving him to the dwarves who ended up letting the captive go. They then chased after the bandit, who coerced the party into retrieving treasure for her in exchange for the dwarven box. She has told you that the box is for her alone and not to open it. You have fought your way through waterlogged cave tunnels, including battling a horde of rats feasting on a floating corpse, and have just killed some humans who were trying to gain access to a room beyond a rotted wooden door. Through the rotted door you see a human rip the skin from his body until it forms into a hideous beast. You also see a beautiful woman in a white gown with bloody marks on it that appears to have been badly beaten or killed by the skin-ripping monster. You see her collapse on a bed in the back right as the monster charges at you. Your adventure begins now... Index Additional classes: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Additional_Classes Additional backgrounds: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Backgrounds Character creation: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation Cities: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Cities Factions and society: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Factions_and_societies Feats: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Feats Gods: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Tal%27Dorei_Gods History: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/History Party rules: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Party_rules Races: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Races World map: ☀http://taldorei-indy-dd-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/World_map Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse